


Heat

by pervycricket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, dub-con, they horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: REQUEST:I hope this isn't too weird >_< ! But could you do a request with a omega fem!s/o escaping and trying not be found due to their intense heat cycle by alpha!Peter Parker?





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to name this so I was lazy about it.   
> Also sorry I haven't posted as much. I've been busy had to study for a class that I wasn't doing very well.  
> Also dealing with writing insecurities. I know I make the characters pretty OOC, but like porn.   
> I'll probably post a questionnaire thing soon if anyone wants to judge my writing.   
> It's always good to improve!

You knew it was risky going to work so close to your heat, but you really wanted to help Dr. Octavius before the next test. You know Peter would have been understanding for you to skip it, but you really didn’t want to leave all the dirty work to Peter. Besides it was supposed to start in two days or so, so it wasn’t all that risky. You were working on a little chemical experiment when you noticed the familiar cramping, but you paid no mind to it. Alpha’s can’t really sense an omega starting their heat for the first couple of hours, so you should be fine if you rush home. Your scent just barely begins to sweeten before Peter corners you against the table.

“P-Peter?” Your heart is racing, how could he tell so quickly? No, that’s impossible. Alpha’s don’t have that sensitive of noses.

A blush forms on his face and you could detect his subtle scent growing in response. A gentle musk wafts through your nose and your shoulders drop and relax. He inches closer and you hold in a groan.

“You smell so good, no one should smell that good. Well, you’ve always smelt good, more than I could really handle, but this is even better. I want to- to rub that scent all over me, I have to- to oh god, let me-” Peter steps forward until you’re almost touching. His eyes grow dark as he inhales. Your eyes are drawn to his and all you want to do is step closer. He takes a moment and shakes his head breaking the spell.

“You shouldn’t have come in today, I could have handled the prep work on my own. You really need to leave now. I don’t know what I’d do if someone tries to come in. Fuck, I should call someone, but you smell so-.”

You bob your head and try to push him aside, but he doesn’t budge. His eyes flicker downward and you finally realize you were purring. You feel slick dripping out of you and ache to be taken. You shouldn’t have reacted to his scent that quickly, but something about his scent is bringing your heat into overdrive.

This is really really bad.

You can feel him purring back more than hear and his nose flares. Before you could speak he pulls you up and buries his head in your neck. You struggle against him as best you could but to no avail. He backs you into the table and pushes you to rest against it. You reflexively move your hand back to steady yourself and knock over the chemicals you were working with. 

He practically throws you across the room and you see smoke rising and sudden spark. You turn and run before you could think of anything else. You bury the small part of you that feels guilty about leaving him to deal with the mess. But you didn’t want to take chances. You can really feel your heat now. It’s hitting hard and soon you won’t be able to move much less run. You run into the lobby and immediately back track. It was way too open for your comfort and you know you aren’t going to make it out of the building before someone finds you. There was a heat room, but it was across the building. If you made it untouched it would be a miracle. You bet you could create an opportunity.

A quick trip to the bathroom, you stuff your underwear in a nearby vent. It should help disperse the heat scent a little more and confuse any alphas looking for you.

You were about halfway to the heat room when you had to hide in a utility closet. You hoped you would last long enough, but you didn’t make it.

You curled up even more whimpering as another cramp hit you. Your clothing itched and all you could focus on was the soaring heat coursing through your body. Peter’s smell wafted in your nose and you know you couldn’t run any longer. Your legs felt like jelly and all you could do was pray that your scent was dispersed enough he would be distracted.

You pant harder and rub your thighs together. It doesn’t help. Peter scent grew stronger and moaned softly.

Hands grabbed your waist and pulled you flush against a taut body. You knew it was Peter by his enticing smell. You squirm and moan wantonly as Peter shoves his nose in your neck again. You turn your head back and in the dim light see an open vent in the ceiling. Your mind wanders and you grind your ass against his hard-on. It helps a little to ease the pain in your stomach, but you need more.

Peter picked you up with surprising strength, you knew he was an Alpha, but he wasn’t as built as most Alphas were. The look in his eyes told you he was too far gone into rut to speak, much less understand your words. You snuggled closer and breath in his scent letting it overtake your senses. You couldn’t help but start kissing his neck and panting in his ear. Peter sprints into the heat room and shut the door with such force the thick metal door bent harshly.

Just what was he? Heat rooms were designed to protect omegas from alphas in rut as well as keep an omega and alpha couple as isolated as possible to avoid bloodshed, so an alpha that’s able to cause even a dent in a door like that would have to be exceptionally strong.

Of course, it doesn’t matter. Not in this moment. Now safe and alone with Peter all you could think about was shoving his cock inside you. 

You pounced on Peter as soon as he turned to face you. He steps back against the door as you move forward to kiss him. Your teeth clash together painfully, but you ignore it and force your tongue past his lips. The two of you kiss feverishly and your hands roam his shoulder and chest. He grabs your hips grinding against you as much as he can. You let out a moan from the delicious friction and shudder seeing the look of absolute desire overcome his features. He tugs your hair and forces you to pull away from his lips. His pupils full dilating as he scans your panting form. A wave of heat washes over you again and you focus on his swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He steps forward making you back up until your knees hit the bed. His intense gaze makes your mouth water, but you don’t dare to act until he does.

Peter grabs your shirt with both his hands and fucking rips it off you. You desperately paw at his shirt trying to pull it off him, but before you can he tears your pants down revealing your dripping core. He doesn’t hesitate in shoving his face between your legs, making you fall back onto the bed. His hands keep your legs spread as shoves his face closer and making you yelp in surprise. You scream and tug harshly on his hair as he focuses and harshly sucks your clitoris. Tears well up in your eyes as you desperately tug on him, not knowing if you want him to come closer or pull away. He finally pulls away and moves to lap at your cunt, his eyes burning into your form. You squeeze your legs around his shoulders as you cum harshly against his mouth. You sob as you ride it out.

It isn’t enough for you. You need him in you now. You can only whine desperately and try to tug him over your body. He follows your urging eagerly and helps you remove his shirt and pulls down his pants. His cock now free, you immediately grasp it in your hand and guide it towards your vaginal entrance.

The two of you let out satisfied groans as his cock finally hits home. You lock his hips in and just breath for a moment. You feel a twinge of pain at the sudden intrusion, but it quickly fades. The second you relax your legs Peter starts moving. He presses more and more into you and his thrusts quickly become frantic. You thrust back as much you can, but after a certain point all you can do is tilt your head back and hang on. His face presses into your chest as he thrust in and each time he kisses and nips your breasts. You wrap your arms around his head and force him closer, leaving no space between your writhing bodies. Peter then hoists your legs over his shoulders and changes the angle. All you could hear were the slick sounds of him pounding away desperately trying to go over the edge. Your knees keep hitting your shoulders with each thrust, but you don’t have it in you to complain.

His cock suddenly expands, and you thrust back knowing what’s about to come. You shriek as his knot swells and locks the two of you together. Peter thrusts shallowly and you cum after the first spray of seed shoots into you. With a triumphant growl he leans forwards and bites your exposed neck. You dig your nails into his back and bite down once everything gets too much for you.

You both lay there panting, still desperately clutching each other drenched in sweat. Your body softens and with half-lidded eyes you lazily pet Peter’s sweat-coated hair until he rests his head on your chest.

The two of you meet eyes and you wrap your arms around Peter’s head as your scents mix and change to reflect your new status.

You spend the next several days wrapped in each other’s arms. The last day was filled with more sleeping and cuddling than anything else. The fresh bond ached for the two of you to stick as close as possible. Once it finally abated, Peter wasted no time in bathing your sore body and giving you a proper meal. Thankfully, every building is required to have a well-stocked heat room, so neither of you had to deal with teasing just yet. You helped him dress and neither of you resisted the temptation to touch as much as you could. You reluctantly separate from Peter.

Peter kisses you on the forehead and finally the two of you feel prepared to face the world again.

Peter tugged the door and his face turned bright red.

“So, uh, I think we need to call Dr. Octavius. I don’t think I can get the door open. He’ll have to call someone to get us out…Which is probably going to take a couple of hours, but at least we have an excuse to relax a little more, but I am itching to get back to work.”

You sigh. “Well, He probably already knows by now. Talking to him now would probably be better than later, you give Peter a coy look, “We can use the time to snuggle a little more as we deal with his teasing. Come here.”

You tug Peter back on the bed and curl around him as he calls Dr. Octavius.


End file.
